


How To Care For Your Stella

by gillianaunofficial



Series: Stella x Scully Prompts [9]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: Yes the title is a Jenna Marbles reference.Prompt: Stella comes home after a long day of work and Scully made her dinner and does everything to take care of her for the evening
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: Stella x Scully Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520597
Kudos: 17





	How To Care For Your Stella

Stella slumped down onto the sofa, not bothering to put her jacket nor her handbag properly away, dumping them on the floor by her feet. She kicked her heels off and flexed her toes, blisters had begun to form where the opening of the heel met her ankle.  
“Stella?” An American voice called out from the kitchen.  
“Yes?” She replied, before Scully appeared behind her, a camel coloured cardigan hanging from her shoulders.  
“Just checking it’s you.” Scully replied sitting down next to Stella, who was now rubbing her feet, giving herself a massage.  
“Trust me, it wouldn’t be anyone else.” Stella let her feet go down to the ground, bringing a hand to her forehead, a useless massage for the headache that had blossomed at around 2:30pm that day, brought on by the ramblings of, now who was it? Paterson. Ah yes, that was right. Moe Paterson and his aimless, useless ramblings about… A murderous, bed ridden, 90 year old woman. Stella had had to resist the urge to tell him to his face that he was talking complete and utter bullshit.   
“Stella?”  
“Hm?”  
“I asked you, how was work?” Stella blinked slowly, a look of realisation appearing across her face.  
“Work was… It wasn’t good. I’ve never heard so much complete shit then had to do paperwork about it! According to one of my men a 90 year old woman who can’t even get out of bed murdered a perfectly able-bodied 27 year old man. In what world exactly is that possible?!” Stella had snapped, the exhaustion and stress of work leaving a smog like substance to cloud her thoughts.  
“Well, actually me and Mul-“ Stella shot her a look of “this is not an X-Files case this is just a moron talking” Scully stopped, realising what she was admitting.  
“Do you want me to make you some dinner?” Scully asked, her voice tender now as she lay a hand on Stella’s pencil skirt covered thigh.  
“Please.” Stella said, a tired smile on her lips, Scully kissed her softly.  
“Okay.”

A tub of mint choc chip ice cream defrosted as they finished the spaghetti bolognaise that Scully had prepared. Stella thought it was surprisingly good for something that Scully could cook, after all the prior incidents in the kitchen (salt instead of sugar in a ycake, ketchup rather than tomato sauce and somehow burnt soup?) although Scully hadn’t let her be privy to the fact that it was in fact from a box and all she’d really done was boil some pasta. The threw around idle chatter. “Did you buy some more tissues?” “When is that open evening at the university?” “Remind me to pick up some makeup remover at Superdrug.” After they finished the spaghetti bolognaise Scully washed the plates, letting Stella sit and watch, she then dished up the ice cream, two perfectly round balls of artificial mint coloured ice cream to each ceramic bowl. The ate in comfortable silence, the only sounds the clangs of the aluminium spoons against the bowls.  
“Do you want to do a face mask?” Scully asked, as Stella yawned while she scraped her spoon over the bowl, picking up the remaining liquid morsels of ice cream.  
“That sounds good. I haven’t had the chance for a while, I’ve been so busy at work.”  
“I know, Stel.” Scully said, looking at her, the urge to doctor away Stella’s exhaustion tempting but she let the thought go, knowing that Stella wouldn’t much care for it.

They applied the face masks to each other, Scully applying the garishly turquoise “Dead Sea Mud Mask” on Stella’s smooth skin, staining it unnaturally blue. Stella slathered Scully’s face in a coconut based mask, the white mud like liquid - she wasn’t sure if she could call it a liquid - sticking to her fingers looking unsurprisingly like something else. She raised an eyebrow at Scully.  
“Sometimes you’re such a tease.” Scully said, laughing, her words sounding like something coming out of a 50s Sandy from Grease type of girl.  
“Well, that seems to be the attraction. Isn’t it?” Stella asked.  
“That’s what you do, tease and tempt people then they fall for you.” Scully said, washing her hands, the water splattering the sleeves of her cardigan.  
“You fell for me, didn’t you?” Stella smiled and sat down, leaning against the side of the bath,  
“Yes, and you let me fall for you. You don’t normally let people fall for you. You leave them to fall and let someone else catch them.”  
“Now that, my darling, is true.”

They lay in bed, Stella naked besides her cherry blossom pink robe. Scully wore grey satin pyjamas, the colour of a storm cloud. They both respectively read their own books, the twin bedside lamps switched on, leaving a golden glow on everything the light touched. Scully removed her reading glasses and set them down on the bedside table, Stella looked over at her. Scully envied her uncompromised vision.  
“Going to sleep?” Stella asked, her book’s page marked as it lay open on her leg.  
“Only if you want to.” Scully said, sidling closer to Stella, the mattress shifting below her weight, the covers wrinkling around her. Stella smiled and wrapped a hand in Scully’s hair, kissing her, not quite hard but not that softly either. She drew her mouth away.  
“Thank you for today.” She said, a sincerity lingering on her face.  
“Stel, I’m here for you, you know that. You’d do that for me, I’d do it for you. It’s called love.” Scully said bringing Stella’s lips back to hers.   
“I know.” Stella replied, she slipped a hand inside Scully’s pyjama bottoms, the satin slippery against her hand. She touched her clit through her panties, the cotton chafing slightly, not unpleasantly against her now damp pussy.  
“Stella.” She drew out the “a” but not with the anguish from that filmed she’d been forced to watch in Junior English, A Streetcar Named Desire, she thought it was.  
“You want me to keep going?” Stella asked, repositioning her body so she was straddling Scully.  
“Yes, just let me take these off first.” Before Scully could move to take her bottoms or panties off Stella already had them around her ankles, her fingers already back on Scully’s clit, a pattern rhythmic in a way that it wasn’t boring. Stella could do the most vanilla sex and yet Scully would still admit it was the best sensation she’d ever felt. The ebb and flow of Stella’s soft hands against her flesh, the dip of a fingertip inside her, the feeling of Stella’s own pussy rubbing against her thigh, wetness smeared all over, leaving a shining mark of where Stella had pleasured herself on Scully’s own body. She moaned almost silently as she contracted around Stella’s middle and index finger. Stella returning the pleasure she’d given her as she’d cared for her.


End file.
